Chikyuu Karada
|romaji = Karada Chikyuu|alias = Stone Hero "Unyielding Wall" 石|いし}}ヒーロー |birthday = 2 November|age = |gender = Male|height = 8'0" (Normal) 24'0" (Goliath)|weight = 302 lbs (Normal) 1258 lbs (Goliath)|hair = Brown (Normal) Varies (Goliath)|eye = Brown (Normal) Varies (Goliath)|bloodtype = A+|quirk = Earth Eater|status = Active|family = Unnamed Family Gattai Karada Chiyu Karada|occupation = Pro-Hero|affiliation = The Four Elements|entrance exam = 45 Villain 78 Rescue|quirk apprehension = 3rd}} Character Overview Chikyuu Karada is a Pro-Hero and a member of the Pro-Hero team "The Four Elements." This team follows the theme of Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire with Chikyuu being the Earth member. He possesses the Quirk Earth Eater. Appearance Chikyuu Karada is considered a giant even among the tallest of individuals due to both his height and his impressive bulk. This man is a towering wall of muscle. His skin is somewhat tanned with no sign of damage. His hair is short and moderately unkempt, accompanied by calm yet commanding brown eyes. Some notable characteristics include an incredibly masculine facial structure accompanied by an incredibly well built body. Chikyuu's casual attire consists of a leather jacket over a brown shirt with small tears scattered about the shirt. This is accompanied by jeans that are torn at the knees. He wears unimpressive, average shoes. The only accessories that he wears include a scarab necklace and a pair of studded leather gloves. His attire gives off the expression of a slum-scrubbing ruffian, which is a stark contrast to his gallant personality. Chikyuu's Hero attire consists of a pair of massive, jet powered, bronze colored fingerless gauntlets, which allow Chikyuu to propel himself forward at an impressive speed while allowing unhindered access to his Quirk, brown baggy kung-fu pants, which allow enough space for his transformation into the Goliath form without tearing them apart, and numerous syringes filled with various minerals attached to a belt-like waistband on his pants that are used in case the area is devoid of minerals. Alongside that, he wears large, heavy greaves that are made of the same material that makes his gauntlets and has several large spikes build inside chambers that stab into the ground when activated. Chikyuu's Goliath Form features a noticeable change in size and weight. His skin takes on stone-like or even metallic properties and various discolorations that vary from transformation to transformation. His pants fit a bit more snugly, but are still somewhat baggy. The inner mechanisms of the gauntlets expand to allow the plates to fit around his grown wrists. His eye and hair color change color depending on the types of minerals absorbed, nonetheless, the eyes always seem to be glowing. Much like his gauntlets, his greaves have an inner mechanism that allows it to expand to fit the enlarged legs. Personality Chikyuu Karada tends to split how he carries himself between his job and his social life so much so that it seems like his body is a vessel for two minds at times. At work, Chikyuu is incredibly diligent and stern. He is often viewed as a paladin due to his strict code he sets for himself. His dedication to his work is nothing to scoff at either. He will push himself to his utmost limits in order to succeed. He never cracks any semblance of a smile and is often regarded as emotionless when at work. When off duty, Chikyuu becomes a carefree and jolly individual who is likely to pay for a few rounds of drinks for his friends without asking for anything in return. He exhibits a carefree attitude for as long as he isn't needed. Anyone who knows him personally are shocked by the stark contrast between him at work and him at a party, which he does greatly enjoy. So much so that it takes up plenty of his free time. As such, he is well known by many people both civilian and Hero as a fun and energetic individual. Despite the different mindsets, there are several persisting characteristics. Chikyuu always bears upon himself his own moral code, disdain of cowardice, a logical mind, and overall reliability. His code tends to revolve around the typical things such as give without thanks. Some call it being a saint, Chikyuu simply calls it common courtesy. He tends to think over problems with levels of logic that are surprising for a man of his bulk. While he isn't the smartest person around, he knows the ins-and-outs of most arguments. Making a debate against him incredibly difficult unless the argument is about things like science and literature. Despite this, Chikyuu is rather humble, never boasting about his successes. He has a great track-record with promises, going to great lengths to fulfill them. Thus making him the guy to go to if one needs life advice or aid. He aspires to serve not only the public, but his family and friends to the best of his ability. This is evident by his nigh, if not unwavering dedication to those he protects. As for those he protects, he is most protective of his family and may go to extreme lengths to ensure their safety. Along with being protective, he is highly supportive towards others whenever they display qualities he favors and may scold those who display underhandedness and cowardice. He displays great concern for his younger brother's future. He has taken note that Gattai has grown more defiant towards authoritative figures who press specific expectations upon him. This development worries him as he fears his younger brother may become a Villain if this were to keep up. So he serves as a figure of authority for Gattai in an attempt to guide him in the right direction. Alongside that, he often speaks to Gattai's instructors, warning them of what sets Gattai off and suggests they avoid them, lest he becomes more defiant. His temperament changes when he enters his Goliath Form. He turns into a battle-hungry warrior who's heightened aggression causes him to lose rationality in exchange for physical superiority. Despite this, he still knows friend from foe and will defend his allies with his life. Often tanking a devastating strike from an enemy just to give others some time to breathe. Despite his loss of rationality, he knows when he has absorbed too much mineral matter due to past experiences of his body tearing itself apart. If push comes to shove, however, he will push himself beyond his own limits. Doing this, as expected, hurts him, but as long as he doesn't go too far, he should be fine. Even though his rationality is hindered, he is still knowledgeable in the art of combat, utilizing his own ranged attacks which often catch opponents off guard. History Relationships Family= General: Chikyuu has a stable bonding with his family. Even as a Hero, he still finds time to visit. While there, he would tell stories of his missions, entertaining his younger siblings and instilling pride in his parents. As such, he played a major role in the lives of both of his siblings. Chiyu Karada: The younger sister of Chikyuu, he protected his sister vigilantly from those who would shun her for being Quirkless. As a result, she became a successful doctor. Chikyuu is prone to sending rescued individuals to Chiyu as he holds more trust in her than any other doctor. Thus even further boosting her reputation. Even to this day, Chikyuu will avidly defend her like a mother bear. On the other end of the spectrum, she looks up to him for guidance despite her being smarter than he is. Whenever her career is jeopardized by lawsuits made by corrupt individuals, Chikyuu is always there to testify for her. So far, she has not lost one lawsuit. Despite having a powerful legal ally, she does not wish to betray Chikyuu's trust by misusing him for corrupt means. Gattai Karada:The younger brother of Chikyuu, he views Gattai as an impeccable individual with a strong will and great morals. He encourages Gattai to be his own man despite the pressures others put on him to be just like Chikyuu. Chikyuu eventually took him in on an internship to give Gattai experience in the work of a Hero. Chikyuu worries about Gattai's future, as he seems to be rather defiant towards anyone who isn't him. Chikyuu, as a result, plays a large part in molding Gattai. Gattai looks up to his brother and inspires to be a Hero like him. Sadly for him, he lives in his shadow and is expected to be just like him by his peers. This causes him to avidly rebel against the standards put on him, only listening to the advice his brother gives him. Leading to him viewing Chikyuu as more of an authoritative figure than even some governmental leaders. Exemplifying how highly he thinks of Chikyuu. |-| The Four Elements= General: Chikyuu Karada was the one who founded the team while working alongside Haru Saisei, who also went on to create her own team. After his graduation, Chikyuu journeyed to find his teammates who would become the other elements.His role on the team, aside from being leader, was to be the tank and support of the team. He was viewed as the most qualified as leader due to his extent of self control, which enabled him to be reserved in his decision making; his overall reliability, which was absent within his teammates in some way; lastly, his conviction drives his allies into following his directions. Hayate Kokyuu: Known as "Typhoon Hero Endless Tempest," this woman was the Wind member of the team. Chikyuu feels the most sympathy towards her as a result of what her brother had done. He serves as an emotional rock for Hayate to vent. Chikyuu tries what he can to set Hayate back on track while balancing the stress of tending to his family and managing his team. Chikyuu is aware of Hayate's affection towards him, but feels uncertain about an intimate relationship with her and is pondering on how it may work out. Leaving Hayate in suspense until then. Hayate, on the other end, adored Chikyuu for being what she could've been had it not been for her brother. She comes to him when she has a problem more than anyone else and Chikyuu does what he can to help fix her problem. Hayate is very worried about Chikyuu's brother and constantly warns Chikyuu to tend to him more often. Hayate also came to love his "work hard, party hard" mentality. Thus intensifying her infatuation with Chikyuu. She, however, is stuck waiting for a rebuttal from Chikyuu. Despite that, she is rather aggressive with her approaches and is highly protective of him. When in combat, Hayate will often hop atop of Chikyuu's shoulders and act as a sort of turret while Chikyuu tanks attacks and bats away opponents. Whenever Hayate feels that it would be too dangerous to hop atop his shoulders, she will stay a fair distance away and pelt enemies with her Quirk while Chikyuu does what he does best. Kaiyou Kodomo: Known as "Aquatic Hero Sea Empress," this woman is the Water member of the team. The two, being part of the same team, are close friends. Chikyuu, seeing incredible potential in her, provides advice on how Kaiyou could better control her more powerful forms. He tries to help Kaiyou express her inward emotions, believing that keeping them within makes her other forms more vicious. As such, Chikyuu would often aid Kaiyou in winning the heart of Kasai before the team separated; believing that attaining a relationship with Kasai would help with that. Kaiyou, on the other end of the spectrum, would often try to help Chikyuu cope with his concerns of his brother's future. Oftentimes attending meetings with Gattai's instructors alongside Chikyuu. Kaiyou is rather keen on mellowing out Chikyuu's ideals of chivalry, as most tend to be unable to abide by them. Kaiyou also attempts to teach Chikyuu how to fight with martial arts, as his fighting style is rather straightforward and oftentimes predictable. When in combat, Chikyuu will come to her aid most of the time due to the fact that, in her normal form, she is highly vulnerable. Meaning he serves as her shield until she can transform. Afterwards he will proceed to defend Hayate unless Kaiyou was to revert back mid-fight. The two are a balanced combo considering Chikyuu's tank-like build and Quirk along with Kaiyou's incredible speed and offense. Kasai Niku: Previously known as "Blaze Hero Walking Volcano," this man was the Flame member of the team. Kasai is the only person Chikyuu hesitates to fight due to his valor, intimidating traits, and his destructive potential but is not entirely fond of his violent and competitive nature being akin to that of a rampant fire. After Kasai departed, Chikyuu has become fearful of Kasai due to what he is capable of. He, despite hating Kasai's actions, wishes to bring him back on behalf of Kaiyou. On the other end of the spectrum, Kasai respects Chikyuu mainly for his righteous heart, which he values greatly even after his departure. Despite this, Kasai greatly envies Chikyuu's normal life and thus isn't really able to connnect with him all too much due to that. After his departure, he views Chikyuu as one of the only people capable and deserving of bringing him down. When in combat, these two are incredibly deadly as both are capable of nullifying eachothers' weaknesses. Kasai can force opponents away or into melee range depending on the circumstance while Chikyuu can resupply Kasai with carbon. While Chikyuu's healing does make one nauseous, Kasai's innate willpower essentially negated that effect. Thus allowing Kasai to use his Quirk much more often and allowing Chikyuu to get in close to his opponents easier. |-| The Four Seasons= Haru Koushin: Known as the Spring member of "The Four Seasons," this woman worked alongside Chikyuu during his enrollment in U.A. The two were great friends, but never ventured beyond that. The two planned of creating their own Hero teams when they graduated. Due to these similar goals, they would work alongside eachother to plan out how their teams would be made. Eventually, they both made their own teams. They planned on gathering the two teams together in order to create "The Forces of Nature," but due to some complications on both sides, they were unable to do it. Abilities Quirk: Earth Eater Transformation-Type Quirk that allows Chikyuu to absorb and expel minerals. Absorbing minerals causes Chiyuu to grow into his Goliath Form while expelling minerals cause him to revert back. Alongside that, absorbing minerals heal him while expelling minerals allow him to attack from a range or heal others. ***Goliath*** ***'Enhanced Physical Abilities***: '''Chikyuu gains an incredible boost in strength, size, and durability. Allowing him to easily toss about tanker trucks and take devastating hits head on. ***'Mineral Skin***: Depending on the types of absorbed minerals, Chikyuu may have even further enhanced durability or have volatile punches. The possibilities are numerous, meaning that fighting this form can be trickier than anticipated. ***'''Mobility Loss***: '''The main drawback of this form is the loss of flexibility, speed, and acrobatics. Making it's easier to outrun, outmaneuver, or dodge incoming attacks from this form. '''Ranged Attacks Chikyuu is capable of causing surfaces to violently shatter, sending dangerous debris flying by depositing minerals into a surface. Meaning that spacing him out isn't as easy as it would seem. Area Control Chikyuu is capable of controlling whether or not the ground is loose or compact. Absorbing minerals from a surface causes the surface to crack or disintegrate into a sand-like substance. Using this, Chikyuu can either turn the ground in a radius or direction into a pitfall. Expelling minerals into a surface compacts it, making it stable. This all allows Chikyuu to apprehend opponents by compacting loose ground around a submerged opponent, creating an earthen container Great Strength Chikyuu is built like a titan. Meaning that he is more than capable of dishing out powerful strikes in his normal form. Healing Chikyuu is capable of healing himself and others. Repairing wounds and giving back stamina proportional to the amount and quality of minerals absorbed/expelled. Fighting Style Chikyuu Karada fights in a simple manner as he has not had extensive martial arts training. That aside, he knows how to fight fairly well using his simple style. Quicksand He can loosen the ground, causing opponents to sink into it. Once this happens, Chikyuu will harden the ground, trapping the opponent from the shoulders down. This is often the first thing that Chikyuu will try as he aims to end the fight as quickly as possible. If the opponent(s) see through this tactic, Chikyuu will proceed to fight more conventionally. Gaia In his normal form, Chikyuu fights like a mixture of a pro-wrestler and a sumo-wrestler. Alongside that, he is capable of using this style offensively and defensively. Landslide When used offensively, Chikyuu makes constant advances and attempts to force opponents back. He is capable of punching with enough force to stop a moving car in its tracks. Meaning he can easily turn an opponent's momentum against them while sending opponents flying with his punches. He never uses his legs for kicks, as doing so will hinder his stability. Mighty Oak When used defensively, Chikyuu will plant the spikes in his greaves into the ground, further increasing his stability. He will grapple and restrain an opponent instead of punching, hindering the opponent useless. The spikes are not curved, meaning that it is easy for Chikyuu to take steps forward and backward while the spikes are deployed. It does, however, make it easier to uproot him than it would be if he had hooks. Wrathful Gaia In his Goliath Form, Chikyuu will fight with incredible brutality. Rushing towards opponents with wild abandon, batting away objects in his path as he charges. His main method of attack is charging and punching. Both of which are incredibly dangerous. If hit, it is likely that the opponent won't be getting back up for a while. Making it imperative that one focuses on dodging instead of attacking. This is further promoted by his enhanced durability, making most attacks not worth the risk. That aside, Chikyuu is capable of fighting with his normal fighting style in his Goliath Form, which will do only when he has to defend others or when approached by an opponent of similar size. Rupture All of that aside, Chikyuu is not limited to fighting in melee range. If the need arises, he can deposit minerals into a solid surface and cause it to violently shatter. This means that he can detonate the ground around opponents by overloading a selected area with minerals. Notable Techniques * Meteor Crash ( | Ryuusei Shoutotsu): '''This is a highly destructive and risky offense technique that can and will harm Chikyuu and possibly his allies. This technique has Chikyuu propel himself high into the air using his jets, followed by him using his jets to propel him downwards towards opponents. He lands hard and heavy, causing a large tremor and a heavy shockwave that knocks opponents away. Chikyuu will wind up hurt after this, making it important for him to heal afterwards. Chikyuu can use this technique in his Goliath form to up the power. * '''Boulder Strike ( | Maruishi Dageki): '''This technique is a high power, single target attack. This technique has Chikyuu use his jets to send him into a high speed spin, ending with a mighty punch. This strike is capable of knocking most foes unconscious outright while dazing even the most durable of opponents. This attack, while powerful, it difficult to aim and rather simple to dodge. Its speed is the thing that allows it to connect its hits due to the shocking amount of mobility Chikyuu has for someone his size. This technique can be used in his Goliath form in order to do even more damage. * '''Gigantic Smash ( く | Kyodai Kudaku): '''This technique can only be used when Chikyuu is in his Goliath form. This technique has Chikyuu leaping high into the air and crashing down with tremendous force, creating a mighty shockwave in the process. This technique is rarely used as it can easily cause unwanted collateral damage to not only allies, but to property and civilians. This attack is more than capable of flattening an entire skyscraper. The force of landing can also be intensified by firing off his jets to force himself downward. * '''Gigantic Impact ( | Kyodai Shougeki): '''This technique can only be used when Chikyuu is in his Goliath form. This technique has Chikyuu unleash a mighty jet-powered uppercut that exerts enough force to create a shockwave projectile that extends the range of the attack. This technique is a dangerous, indiscriminate, linear attack. This attack can split a skyscraper in two and can burrow a fair bit into a mountain. This attack can easily be evaded by dodging to the left or right of the strike. * '''Hungry Sand ( い | Hidarui Masago): '''This technique can only be used when Chikyuu is in his normal form. This technique has Chikyuu draw in copious amounts of minerals from the ground, causing a large circle of loose matter to form. Stepping into this circle is the equivalent of stepping into a deep grain silo. Opponents caught in the circle have little chance of escape as the earth below them has been reduced to a sand-like husk. The change in the ground is apparent, making it easier to avoid falling into the circle. It is also a stationary. This technique instantly sends Chikyuu into his Goliath form and heals any wounds he currently has. * '''Vengeful Soil ( い | Shuunenbukai Dojou): '''This technique can only be used when Chikyuu is in his Goliath form. This technique has Chikyuu disperse copiuos amounts of minerals into the ground. Causing a massive rupture in the ground around him. This rupture is highly destructive and indiscriminate, causing large amounts of collateral damage. Making it safer to use in less populated areas. The damage caused by the rupture is capable of incapacitating most individuals and injuring the strongest of individuals. After using this technique, Chikyuu will either revert to his normal form or collapse due to mineral deficiency depending on how much is expelled. '''Gear Arms of Atlas These gauntlets are made from a highly durable, bronze colored alloy. The jets built into these gauntlets are strong enough to propel Chikyuu forward at an incredible speed in his normal form, but are less effective for speed in his Goliath Form. In his Goliath Form, the chain spindle inner mechanisms expand the gauntlets, forming four plates connected by chains around his wrists. This exposes more flesh, but is used to add more impact to punches due to the combination of the jet propulsion and the innate power of Chikyuu's punches. Mighty Roots These greaves are made from a highly durable, bronze colored alloy. These greaves have six chambers that harbor one large spike per chamber. These greaves are used to improve Chikyuu's stability, making it difficult to knock him down or push him out of the way. These greaves also have a chain spindle mechanism that separates the greaves into 8 plates around each leg when in his Goliath Form. This also exposes more skin, but allows Chikyuu to even better hold his ground. Mountain Dust These syringes hold high concentrations of minerals that Chikyuu can use in situations where minerals are scarce. He always has at least 20 on him. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Powerful base form. * Jets greatly increase speed. * Incredibly durable. * Strong stability. * Can heal himself and others. * Unsuspecting and hard to detect ranged attacks. * Goliath Form is even stronger, more stable, and more durable. * Gains characteristics of the most abundant minerals in the body. * Great fighting style. * Area control. * Tank. * Support. Weaknesses * Goliath Form is slower. * Normal form is less durable and strong. * Little martial arts training. * Disadvantage when off balance. * Can't fight airborne target effectively. * Big target. * Too much mineral matter can harm him. Stats Normal Goliath Quotes * "History was not made by cowards who ran from adversity. It was made by those who looked adversity in the face and said, loud and proud, "Fight me!" I wish to be like those men and women who stood their ground even when all had seemed bleak. For if you are going to fight for something, you better fight until your last breath. And if you have given it your all, then you win no matter the outcome." ''— Chikyuu Karada giving a speech to a group of aspiring U.A. students. * ''"I WILL BODY THE PLANET!!!" ''— One of Chikyuu Karada's battle cries when in Goliath form. * ''"Have I ever told you about the time my sister miraculously saved a fatally injured patient from certain death without breaking a sweat? For a woman without a Quirk, she sure is a wonderful doctor." ''— Chikyuu Karada bragging about his sister, Chiyu Karada. * ''"I don't think you guys have met my brother yet. I think you would like him, he's a little bit like me. Now, he isn't as outgoing as me or as physical, but he is more serious and smarter than I was at his age. That aside, I think you would get along well with him." — ''Chikyuu Karada speaking to his teammates about his brother Gattai Karada. * ''"That woman is like Mother Nature herself. She is beautiful beyond compare but is equally terrifying with how she uses her Quirk. I hope we can meet again one day so you guys can meet her for yourself." — ''Chikyuu Karada talking to his team about his friend from U.A., Haru Koushin. * ''"Words can't describe the rage I feel on your behalf. I will make sure Shizuka and any of his accomplices pay for what he has done to you." ''— Chikyuu Karada to Hayate Kokyuu. * ''"Man against beast has been a struggle since the dawn of time. Sometimes beast wins, sometimes man wins. But I feel that man has something over beasts that they can never triumph, and that is self-control. Beasts run in the presence of pain or any kind of threat, but man will stand tall in the presence of adversity. That self-control, I believe, will allow you to conquer those beasts within you." ''— Chikyuu Karada to Kaiyou Kodomo. * ''"It is people like you that the world needs to respect and to fear. For it is people like you who will spearhead or obliterate revolutions, crush or start tyrannies, and change the world for the better or worse. Your willpower makes you both a dangerous foe and a mighty friend. I look forward to fighting by your side." ''— Chikyuu Karada to Kasai Niku. '''Trivia' * Chikyuu Karada means Earth Body. ** Chikyuu 地球 means the earth; the globe. *** Chi 地 means ground; earth. *** Kyuu 球 means ball; sphere. ** Karada 体 means body. * The images are as follows. ** Normal= Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star. ** Goliath= Asura from Asura's Wrath. * Chikyuu's test scores are as follows. ** Entrance Exam: 45 Villain 78 Rescue. ** Quirk Apprehension: 3rd. * Chikyuu, much like the rest of the members of both The Four Elements and The Four Seasons, is a foil to a head of The Catalysts. ** In this case, he is a foil to Chishiki Kentanka. *** Simple and righteous vs. Complex and immoral. * Chikyuu draws many parallels to the symbolic meanings and attributes of earth. Such meanings and attributes include the following. ** Duty, which is embodied by his behavior at work. ** Reliability, which is embodied by his protective nature. ** Ferocity, which is embodied mainly in his Goliath Form. ** Logic, which is embodied in the mentality of his normal form. ** Joviality, which is embodied by his behavior outside of work. * Chikyuu Karada has two different voices. ** While in his normal form, his voice is the same as King's from One Punch Man. ** While in his Goliath form, his voice gets deeper, more aggressive, and dons an echo. * Chikyuu Karada actually has two theme songs. ** When in his normal form, his theme song is Stand Your Ground by Frozen In Time. *** This is also his default theme. ** When in his Goliath Form, his theme song is Indestructible by Disturbed. Category:An English Birb Creation Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Transformation Quirk Users